Time for payback
by Noxmoon
Summary: You know, I never thought that I would be in trouble again. I mean, after one year spend in prison, you expect to relax for a bit. Well not with class 1-A.(Story is now named "Ohcrap")
1. Deal crazy with crazy

**A/N** **I do not own my hero academia.**

 **And**

 **HIGH FIVE!**

 **Prologue**

 **Country: Canada**

 **Province: Ontario**

I finish changing in a little room just beside the lobby, where my parents were waiting for my arrival. The clothes that I was now wearing were a little bit too small for me. I give a last glance to the green prison uniform that was once mine, before putting it in the little bag beside the door.

I never thought that I was the nostalgic type.

I opened the door to step into the lobby and walk to the table to join my parents, relief look on their face. My steps were a little bit unsure, I wasn't use to walk without the usual handcuff, but that was over know.

I've learned my lesson.

After finishing some paperwork, a guard led us to the exit. Then, we were out of the main building. And just after that, my parents and I were in the other side of the fences.

I was outside of prison.

My mother grabbed me into a thigh hug and my father laugh while patting my short hair.

Oh

I didn't realize I was crying.

"Promise me you will never do this again." my mother whispered.

I sigh before gently patting her back.

"I promise."

 **One week later**

My parents decided that it was best for me to be homeschooled until the next school year. I understood why when my dad and I first encountered our neighbor. They couldn't stop giving me glances and they even tried to hide their child behind them as if I was going to hurt him. It was a very awkward situation and it was a little bit sad. They thought that I became a bad influence just because I was found guilty.

Which I'm not.

But on the good side, it was nice to be at home. But never have I thought that I would have to leave it again.

I was finishing my French homework when I heard the doorbell ringing.

"I will get it." said my father from downstairs. My mom was visiting my big sister at the moment. Elista, my sister, was in a police school at 3 hours from our hometown. Last I heard, she was way too occupied to visit me in prison or she was finding every possible excuse to not come. I stopped thinking about her after a while.

My dad opened the door and I decided to start my history lectures. I was reading about the Bataille des Plaines d'Abraham when I noticed that my father was still talking to the visitor. Actually, I could hear their voices in the living room.

"Alex, sweetheart, could you come down here please."

I wasn't expecting to be called.

I closed my book, got up of my bed (bless the guy who invented it) and begun to go downstairs. Our house wasn't that big so I arrived to the entrance of the living room after only a few seconds when I abruptly stopped in front of a little…rat? Or maybe a little dog?

"Good evening Miss Morrigan, my name is Nezu and it's a pleasure to meet you." Said the…the mister as he extend his pawn. He was wearing a costume and he had a scar on his left eye. I shake his hand while I replied:

"Alex Morrigan….and the pleasure is all mine…sir."

And then he started to explain that he was the principal at a hero school in Japan that he saw a lot of potential in me and while he continued his monologue, I took notice of the shock expression of my dad. I didn't know a lot about heroes but I could guess that what the mister was proposing was a big deal. Like a very big deal.

And what was he proposing?

Well he was inviting me at his school to become a hero.

"Sadly, I will need an answer now. The school year in Japan will begin in a few days and we need to start organizing your departure as soon as possible."He smiled at me and added "So, what do you think?"

Sincerely, I thought that it was really weird and if not a little bit suspicious. Whatever potential he saw, it couldn't possibly be that much. It was not like I had thought of becoming a hero. Still, he came all the way here to give me a choice, as crazy as it was.

And hey,maybe I could have some fun.

Hard to believe, isn't it. He was offering a place to his school to a teenager of another country that has a criminal record to become a hero. The craziest part in all of this was my answer.

"Sure."

 **A/N** **Hi there, thanks for reading this! It's my first fan-fiction and I hope it was entertaining for you. Plus, thanks for my mate who will probably read it. So see you next time for the chapter 1! Special thanks to Soltis48!**


	2. Caterpillar

**A/N Welcome back to "** **Time for payback!"** **It is now time to answer my very first review.**

 **To Rockpopcandy5678** **: Don't worry you will have the answers to all of your questions after a while… BUT there is going to be some clues and I can tell you that Alex didn't killed anyone. Oh and Alex is a girl…sorry about that (you made my day when I read your review).**

 **Let's go back to the story! (My hero academia doesn't belong to me)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Country: Japan**

Naturally, they were some special rules that I had to respect. Nezu mentioned that only a few staff members agreed for my admission. Because of that, I had to wear a tracker. It was the only way to gain the approval of every school member staff. At least they didn't force me to wear a skirt, I don't want the other students starts asking questions. Anyway, not only I had to wear the tracker, I needed to respect a curfew and I couldn't fail one single exam for the first part of the school year. That was not wanted to distract pleasant to hear.

The good thing was the little something they sent me: the "Translator" (I'll change it until I have a better name). Basically, they were headphones that translates everything that was said in Japanese to English. I would still hear what someone said in his natal language, but then a robotic voice will translate everything. It's was like watching an anime but instead of reading the subtitles, I would hear them.

Anyway, my mom didn't approve of my sudden decision. It took many hours to convince her that it was a great thing, going from "It's a good experience to study in another country" to the "I'm not going to screw this up". Of course, the last part was subtly implied and not brutally said over the dinner table. My dad also said something about being an one time chance since there was only a 0,2% chance of acceptation.

I chocked on my drink when he said that.

When she was finally satisfied after many, MANY promises (to eat well, to call every day, to not hurt myself, to make a bunch of friends, to bring some gifts, etc), she then proclaimed herself the title of "Chief of my luggage".

And she then went berserker.

I suffered countless hours of shopping because she decided that I needed a new wardrobe...which was kind of true.

I heard my parents talking about inviting Elista to the airport. But my dear sister claimed that she had some work to do.

Yep, my few days in Canada were quite occupied.

Anyway, after a long trip with some kid crying in the plane, I arrived in Japan. There weren't any problem with the customs officer. They were actually very polite and I left the airport with a little smile on my face. But nothing could have prepared for my first "cultural shock".

I couldn't believe the hundreds of publicity about the heroes. THEY WERE EVERYWHERE!

Sure we had these kinds of things in Canada, but that was TOO MUCH!

Now that I think about it, there was that one guy that showed up in a lot of them with blond hair and a crappy smile. I think his name was Mail Might or something like that. Somehow he makes me think about America…

Oh well, I should more worry about my first day at school than some guy in a costume. Huh, I wonder how it will go...

 **A few days later.**

I underestimate the size of the building. It was big, so big that I thought for a moment it was a skyscraper. How they came up with the budget to build that must have been a real nightmare. Or a comedy show, one worth watching.

Surprisingly, I came earlier than expected. There some students that seemed to know where there were going. Others looked around like this place was paradise or something like that. A few, me including, that looked like a sleep deprived person. Before entering the school, I took the time do a quick check up. The last thing I want is me running back to my apartment.

My Translator?

Check. (I slid then on my neck to not look impolite. I could still hear what it was saying even if it was not on my ears).

Was I wearing the school uniform?

Check.

Was I wearing the tracker?

Obviously (It came with the Translator).

Was I still standing in front of the school?

Double-check.

I went straight through the door with a big 2 painted on it and started to search for my classroom. It took at least fifteen minutes wandering around in different hallways to actually see, from afar, a door with a big 1-A on it. Some students went inside without hesitation.

Not me.

Because I stop moving.

I just stood there.

Like a complete idiot.

Why? Let's just say that I prefer to get a good look of someone, just to make sure he or she is okay.

So I waited, just for a few more minutes, to see what my classmates will look like. You can always have a little guess of the character of someone by looking by the way they walk. I used to do this when I lived in the prison. It helps you to distinguish between who you should avoid and who you should not. Of course, it was not 100% accurate, but it prepared you mentally with what you might to deal with. I learn the hard way when I sat a little to close to a old junkie. Anyway, subject number one was a girl with a dark hair in a high ponytail. She looked like the "good and polite student type" so she was okay. Subject number 2 did really give a lot of information since she was invisible but she walk in a cheerful way. Subject number 3 had red hair and a big smile on his face. He looked very sure of himself. Subject 4 just screamed "easily triggered type". He just looked like he wanted to kill someone.

I wonder who…

When a pink haired girl came by, I checked my watch;it was time to enter the class. I started to walk when…

"Hey wait!"

I raised an eyebrow by the sight of a girl with brown eye and brown hair coming to my spot. She made me think about a good chocolate cake.

"Do you know where I can find class 1-A?"

I stared at her before showing the door of the classroom. I couldn't reply because of the language barrier so I just pointed the door. She sighed in relief.

"I thought that I was going to be late. I just moved in my new place yesterday and I really wasn't sure of which road to take and…"

Without knowing we were moving toward the entry of the classroom.

And she kept talking.

Which was surprisingly very interesting. Perhaps it was all the "innocent vibe" that emanated from her. She did all the conversation and I followed her while listening to the Translator (I think I need a better name for that).

We arrived in front when the girl exclaimed:

"Hey I recognized that mess up hair!"

A boy with the craziest green curly hair I've saw in a while turned around with a surprise expression on his face.

"Falling boy!"

And then she talked, on supersonic mode, and I had some difficulties to understand what she was saying and I doubted that the boy even listened to her with the blushing face that he had. There was another guy behind him who looked at each of us. And then I saw something on the floor just beside my feet…

 _"Is that a caterpillar?"_

And the caterpillar looked at _me_ with a very, very bored expression.

" _How was I unable to see it?"_

He then glanced at the brunet before saying:

"If you are just here to make friends than you can pack up your stuff now."

Greenie (the guy with the green hair) and euh…..Cake (the brunette) both did a surprise shriek.

"Welcome to UA's hero course." He took a juice bag and drank it. Greenie, Cake and Glasses (the guy that said nothing for the moment) did a mix of disgust and scared faces. I only frowned. Caterpillar then stood up before taking of the yellow think.

"It took eight seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that."

" _God he sounds like he's a teacher_."

He continued:

"Hello my name is Shota Aizawa, your teacher."

" _HE'S THE TEACHER!?"_

"Right, let's get to it, put these on and head outside." He continued while showing a blue uniform with white lines.

That teacher definitely did one hell of an impression. Maybe he was...one hell of a teacher...

I know, I'm bad at doing joke.

 **A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope we see each other next time.**

 **Special thanks to my friend Soltis48. And do not forget guys….**

 **HIGH FIVE!**


	3. Was it really a prank?

**A/N Hey guys! Long time, no see! So here are the replies of your reviews. Also, do you know the assassin creed series? Why? Well, I'm not telling until chapter 10. Anyway! (My hero academia doesn't belong to me)**

 **Rockpopcandy5678** **: I'm sorry XD. Oh and thanks for the error in chapter1. I will change that when I'll have some time.**

 **YALIKEJAZZZZ** **: True, Aizawa is a potato. Plus when you said "hairy potato cat", I thought of a cat with a potato costume. Wait a sec; IMAGINE A HERO IN MY HERO ACADEMIA THAT'S A CAT IN A POTATO COSTUME!**

Chapter 2: Infinity

Alex POV

Well, I have to say, those sport uniforms are way better than the one I used to wear in prison. Seriously, the fabric is warm and comfortable and its well design. Hell, they were like perfect pajamas. The designers of this thing knew their stuff. Now that I think of it, Mom wanted me to bring her some presents. Perhaps she'll like to have some new pajamas…

"A test…of our quirk?!" someone exclaimed.

Oh….I spaced out.

"What about the orientation?!" said Cake.

I couldn't really ask someone what was going on since the only person who was near me looked like he didn't want to be disturbed. I never saw him before and he was hardly the type to be easily forgotten, not with his red and white hair. The best nickname I had for him at the moment was Blank, since his expression was blank.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." Mr. Aizawa looked at us with a bored expression: "UA is known for its freestyle educational system. That applies to us teachers as well."

While he continued his monologue, I looked behind me. The building from this point of view looked less intimidating. Maybe Blank though I noticed something interesting, because he glanced behind him for a brief moment. But my attention was brought back by the teacher.

"Baguko, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"67m."

Oh, it's the guy that I deemed the "triggered type" in the hallway. I wonder what Bakugo means in Japanese. Oh well, I think I'm still going to give him a nickname.

"Great, now try it with your quirk, do whatever you need to do. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you got." Said Mr. Aizawa

Warning guy went in the circle then started to stretch before yelling something while throwing the ball with a big explosion. It was a little amusing to see since I couldn't understand what he said… if he said something that actually had a meaning. For me, it only looked like he was yelling a war cry. Maybe I should call him Dovakin.

But then, a big 'DIEEEEEEEEEEE" came out of the Translator, so loud that I jumped in fear. Some people were looking at me with surprise.

God, I should have read all of the instructions of those damn headphones.

"It's important for us to know our limits." Said Mr. Aizawa while showing his phone "That's the first rational step to figure out what kind of heroes you will be."

The result was 705.2m.

"WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"705m? Seriously!?"

"So we can use our quirk for real! Man, the hero course is awesome!"

I was still recovering from the blast I had…

Damn, I think I hear a ringing noise.

"So we can use our quirk for real! Man, the hero course is awesome!"

It was subtle, but the facial expression of our teacher change from bored to a very intense look. He then said:

"Awesome, you say? You're hoping to become heroes after 3 years here…and you think you think it will be all fun and games?" He took a good look at everyone and added. "Right, the one that will have the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be…expelled." He grinned before adding "Your fate is in your hand."

"The lowest scorer will be expelled? It's only the first day. I mean, even if it weren't…that's really unfair!"

Mr. Caterpillar only sighed at what Cake said. He then reply:

"Natural disaster, highway pileups, rampaging villains, calamity is always around the corner. I'd say that Japan has his fair of unfairness. Heroes are the one who correct all of that. So I'm sorry to tell you that the next three years will be hell" He finally concluded: "That's Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. Bring it."

He said the last part while looking at me with a grin before starting the preparation for the first test. He really wasn't joking with the threat. But why a physical tests with our quirk? For me, it looked like he really wanted to expel someone...

….

Oh crap.

I just realized that it's been a whole year since I last used my quirk. I'm out of practice.

Well damn. It's only the first day and I already got a chance to be expelled. Better think of a plan. I took a good look of my comrades. I could tell that I was very muscular compared to a bunch of them. I mean, I used to train in my prison room since I was dying of boredom. Maybe all this hard work was going to pay off right now. The others were probably going to use their quirk at some exercises…but not all of them. I mean, it's pretty rare that a quirk can be useful in every possible situation. So they may have good scores on some tests but they will do poorly on the others. If I did my best in every test, I could escape the last place. Obviously, my reasoning could be wrong. But using my quirk was not going to help me, no matter how I use it.

Yeah….it's complicated.

Anyway, the first test was the 50-meter dash. A lot of people used their power on this one. Some of them got really good result. For example, Glass got 3.04 seconds while Cake had 7.15.

"Mineta Minoru and Morrigan Alex, it's your turn." said Mr. Aizawa

I positioned beside a little boy with….purple bubbles hair? Well, I guess I'm going to call him Bubbles.

"Start" said the robot.

I ran like the Slenderman was coming after me. My result was 6.59 sec.

 **Test 2: grip strength**

Surprisingly I got 56kg, which was the same result that Greenie got.

 **Test 3: Long jump**

I hate sand. But at least I didn't have the worst result.

 **Test 4: Sides steps**

I had the worst result.

 **Test 5: Throwing**

Cake got infinity

Breathe in. Breathe out.

CAKE GOT INFINITY!

And she was not the only one who got an amazing result. Hell no, even Greenie had to broke his finger to be able to have a good shot! I was in a bad position right now. If I didn't get an outstanding result, I will end up in the last place. And even if I'm not sure about the whole hero career stuff, I was not going back to Canada. Not after the freaking first day.

"Morrigan, your turn."

I walk past a still angry Bakugo to enter the circle. That guy actually tried to attack Greenie and the teacher had to intervene. At that moment, I didn't understood what they were saying because I turned the Translator off. I had the feeling Warning guy yell a lot, so I decided to save my hearing. In my opinion, the whole situation looked pretty stupid.

Seriously, who in their right mind would attack someone in front of a Pro Hero?

Anyway, I took the time to weight the ball before slowly releasing my power. The once-familiar feeling of ash made me smile. The ball was being circled by waves of my Shadow Ash: dark filament of what could look like shadow with the texture of cinder. I barely even summoned it that I received the biggest headaches I had for a while. Doing that simple little thing was mentally hard because of the stupid lack of practice. Seriously, I should have done something when I was still in Canada. But no, I was too occupied to do some other stuff.

Anyway, I throw the ball with all my strength. It flew with a trail of Shadow Ash before it slowly disappears of my view. Mr. Aizawa glanced at his phone. He then showed the screen.

It showed 381.09m.

Good, because at least it was worth the pain I was suffering right now. The teacher called for Mineta while I got out of the circle. I gently massaged my temples to ease a little bit. It may be best if I find a quiet place for a while…

"Hey…are you alright?"

Greenie stood right in front of me, holding the hand with the broken finger. Judging by his face, it must hurt like hell. Yet, he was the one asking if I was alright. Very ironic.

"Yes. And you?" At the very least I knew how to say this in Japanese.

"Oh yeah it's fine."

Well, I hoped that the Mr. Aizawa would let him go to the infirmary or something like that. But instead, all 21 students had to finish the rest of the test. It was a pain for me since my headache didn't seem to go away. Was I going to whine about it?

No, because there was a guy with a broken finger that didn't complain about his injuries. But I could still whine alone, in my head.

At the end, we were all gathered in front of the teacher to see our results. Greenie looked stressed, Warning still looked pissed, Ponytail (the girl I saw in the hallway with long black hair) worn a calm face and Blank still had his eternal blank face. In my case, I could stop rubbing my neck. After what seemed like an INFINITY of eternity (I know, bad pun.), the teacher said:

"Moving along, time for the results."

He took his phone, press a button before adding:

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone."

Wait….what?

"That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."

A bunch of students screamed of surprise. I just looked at the teacher, trying to figure if I should like or hate him for his prank. If it was really a prank.

"Anyway, we are done here, your documents about the class and such or in the classroom. I advise you to read them." He gives a paper to Greenie and adds "Have recovery girl fix you up. Tomorrow's trials aren't going to be any easier."

And he then left us.

I looked up to the projection. My name was not the last one.

It was the one before the last place.

Sigh

I had a lot of work to do.

It was already the end of the day before I even knew it. As the teacher recommended, I looked up to the curriculum for this year. It was pretty much fill with a lot of things. Not only we had the regular class like Math or History, but we also had some Hero class. I just hoped that the teachers didn't give too much homework.

I took my school bag before leaving the classroom. Even after the doorbell, many students stayed behind to chat and to get to know each other. I couldn't afford that because I needed to be in my apartment before the curfew. I was going down stairs when I heard a very, very familiar voice:

"Morrigan, wait a moment."

I looked up to the beginning of the stairs to see Mr. Aizawa with his bored expression.

I was not expecting this…

Okay I did expect something like this, but I wasn't too sure. I mean, he surely going to say that I should not do anything stupid, that I will have to work hard, that he will be watching me and blablabla.

He took his time to reach the bottom of the stairs before handing me a document.

"I noticed that you haven't design your hero costume yet. Be sure to hand me this by tomorrow morning."

He then walked away. I glanced to see that the document was written in English. Well…I wasn't expecting that?

Oh well, I better get going. I placed the document in my backpack before going out of the building. The sooner I will be home, the sooner I can take care of that.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Cake came bursting through the main door to walk where I was.

"I forgot to say thank for helping me this morning. I'm Ochako Ururaka and you are?"

I wonder if I should still call her Cake in my head or I should start calling her by her real name. Well, at least I learn how to present myself in Japanese.

"I'm Morrigan Alex; it's nice to meet you."

"Morrigan? Hey that sounds like a Captains' name! Oh look, its Deku guy!"

And I then ended up being drag by the wrist my Ochako to join Greenie and Glass. Funny, I thought that his last name was Midoriya and not Deku.

"Hey, hey you two! Are you heading for the station? Wait up!" said Cake.

She sure is full of…. INFINITY cheerfulness.

"Ah, Infinity girl." said Glass.

"I'm Ochako Ururaka and he's Morrigan Alex. Euh, you're Tenya Iida and euh… Deku, right!"

Wait… did she called me he?

That's weird, I'm pretty sure she saw me exiting the girls changing room when we went to put our sport uniform. Even Iida frowned at what she said. Oh well, I'm sure her face is going to be priceless when she'll notice her mistake. So for now, I'm not going to say anything.

It's going to be so funny. God it's hard to suppress that grin.

"Deku?!" said Greenie

"Huh? During the test that Bakugo guy said Deku, right? "

"Well…um…My real name is Izuku; Deku is just Kachhan being a bully…"

Wait, who the heck is Kachhan?

"A pet name then." commented Iida

"Oh Gotcha, I'm sorry." said Ururaka "But Deku…it just screams to do your best! I kinda like it!"

Okay I'm curious, what is the meaning of Deku? Plus, if Deku meant something positive, that Bakugo guy did a poor job to choose the nickname. Also, note to myself: Bakugo is a bully.

"DEKU'S FINE!" shriek Greenie with the most red face I've ever saw. I had to rub my temple because of the sudden pain. Freaking headache better be gone before I do my homework.

 **A/N: Another chapter for you guys! It took me more time that I though. I actually had a hard time trying to explain the quirk of Alex without reveling to thanks to Soltis48.**

 **Until next time**

 **And don't forget….. HIGH FIVE!**

 **AND PLUS ULTRA FOR ALL OF YOU!**


	4. America

**Time to answer our review!**

 **Rockpopcandy5678: Sorry, it's just that in French we use the comma to separate the decimal. But yeah Alex scored three thousand something something. I didn't want her score too big or too small.**

 **D-Koy24: ORDER 66 HAS BEEN COMPLETED (STAR WARS REFERENCE)! XD**

 **Anass Remmar: I AM CANADA!**

 **Anyway, since I achieved one of my goals, you can ask Alex any questions if you want (expect those with the SPOILER WARNING)**

 **AND THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME!**

 **Chapter 3**

I entered my apartment exhausted. I barely heard the soft noise that came out of the tracker meant to warn me that the curfew started. Freaking hate that stupid curfew. I should have bargained to avoid that cursed thing. But no! I just accepted without even trying. At the very least, I didn't forget to buy the groceries. Ururaka kept talking about all those special sales in the supermarket and I just kept listening. When I looked at my watch a few moments later, I kind of understood the meaning of "missing a heartbeat".

Because it showed 4:45pm.

The curfew was at 5:30pm.

And I needed to buy food.

Basically what happen after that was me making quick goodbyes to the group and ran like my life depended on it.

Again.

With a slight headache.

Here again, I'm not whining, merely presenting facts.

So I entered the nearest supermarket, bought my stuff and I barely made it to my apartment.

Anyway, I tossed my shoes in a corner of the entrance and went to the kitchen. I discharged my bags on the counter before putting everything away. The milk meted the fridge, the rice entered the realm of the first cupboard and the vegetables joined the milk in his demise.

I took a quick shower before preparing dinner. Nothing too complicate of course, I didn't want to burn the building by accident. While eating, I begin to look at my "homework".

Fortunately, there weren't a lot of question. But I had to start by drawing a rough copy of my costume. At the moment, I didn't have any inspiration.

And it sucked. Actually, why didn't they send me this document when I was in Canada.

Whatever, I was going to clean the dishes when my phone started to ring. That only meant one thing: Mom wanted a report. Wait….what time was it back home?

Sigh

Can't keep the ma'am wanting….

I braced myself for an intense interrogation and answered the phone.

" _Oh finally! Hi sweetie, how are you? How was your first day? Where you're late? How is your school? Is it big? Oh how about friend?! Did you make some friends?"_

"I almost got expelled."

It was meant as a joke. And, it was kind of true. God I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

"…" Mom didn't say anything. I only heard the sweet sound of a very promising wrath. Of course, since I didn't have a death wish, I quickly replied.

"It was a joke Mom, everything went well."

" _God don't scare me like that."_

I can't blame her. Last year, her older daughter entered the police school while the second one went to jail. Better get her interested in something and quick.

"Hey, do you want to help me with my homework? I need to design my hero costume for tomorrow and I have no inspiration right now."

" _OH MY GOSH YOU'RE NOT JOKING!"_

"I swear, cross my heart or whatever. Do you have any idea? Cause I need to give this to the teacher and I prefer not to…euh…test his patience."

" _Well ….tell me something you absolutely don't want to have."_

"Spandex. Freaking hate that."

My mom started to laugh. That brought a small on my face. She then started to give some suggestions that I either denied or noted. Yet, none of the ideas really appealed to me.

"Yeah but that doesn't match with my hair at all." I replied with one of her ideas.

" _Sweetie your hair is literally white."_

"Ha ha. It's grey platinum! And I don't want to look like a snowman."

"…"

"Mom?"

" _Oh yes? I was just trying to search something real quick. Could you wait for a minute or so?"_

Okay, wonder what got her curiosity. I lay back, waiting for her.

" _Okay, sorry for the waiting. But do you remember what your dream was when you were 8 years old?"_

I frowned at that.

"Euh…."

" _You wanted to be a knight. You even draw yourself. I was able to find it and I think it would be a perfect hero costume."_

"Wait...you don't mean that old drawing that I presented in front of the whole class?"

" _That one."_

"Weren't the clothes colored in a ridiculous bright yellow?"

She laughed again. _" You could always change the color and some details. But I think it's a good start. Plus I knight or a swordsman is perfect for you."_

She marked a point there, the idea was a very good.

"Thanks Mom, I think I have the perfect idea."

" _Now how was your first day at school swee…"_

" _Mom, are you ready?!"_

I heard Mom saying something to Elista, who somehow was at our parents place. Wasn't she supposed to be burden with a lot of homework? Whatever.

" _Sorry sweetie, I will have to call back."_

"Nan, it's fine. I need to finish all my work anyway. Bye Mom."

" _Goodnight Alex, I'll call you tomorrow."_

She then hanged up the phone.

Sigh

Better get to work, I guessed.

 **The next day.**

I was almost late.

Because of that stupid freaking homework.

At least I didn't need to hunt down the teacher. The guy was lying on the ground in his "Caterpillar mode".

Caterpillar mode…huh….I like that.

I put the document on the ground, right beside him. He didn't move a muscle. Now that I think of it, he did pull out a juice box from his yellow caterpillar uniform. I wonder what flavor it was.

Perhaps the soul of the innocent.

On my way to my desk, I waved back at Cake and nodded to Iida. I said a quick "hello" to Greenie when I passed him. I didn't wait for his reply, sensing a gaze on my back. The demon king has awakened.

And he was looking for a soul to devour.

I sat down between Mineta and Ponytail.

I just hope we weren't doing some math. I was way too tired for that.

I tried to sleep at dinner time. It didn't work. So when we had to go back to class, I was laying my head on my desk to find.

And America crashed into our classroom.

Everyone was excited while I tried to understand what was happening. Except for Blank, he still kept his eternal default face.

"HERO BASIC TRAINING" yelled Mr. America "The class that will put you trough all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!"

He shoved a card with the word "BATTLE" written on it." No time to daily. Today's activity is this: Battle training!"

The classroom got more exited. I just got more confused. Whatever, it could go worst that yesterday…

Right?

 **A few minutes later**

Wow, everyone looked badass in their costume. Of course, they were some exception. I mean, Greenie just made me think about Bugs Bunny and Grapes wear like a giant diaper. I had my very comfy- sporty-pajamas uniform.

Anyway, the teacher started to talk with that big smile. Actually, that smile would work well in a horror movie. If they wrote a good script with a decent story, his face could do so many jump scares. Like, make some kind of Hunger Games and put America as the serial killer. And also put some Wendigos.

I see some potential there…

Oh wait! I need to pay attention.

"… and face of two versus two indoors battle!"

Okay I got the essential. A girl with a green uniform said "So no basic training?"

I'm going to call her "Froggie".

"Practical experience teaches you the basic!"

Anyway, some students asked more questions while I kept looking around. They really had money to waste, didn't they? And then we drew lots.

I picked a paper with the letter "D" on it. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling I ran out of luck.

Weird.

Anyway, Greenie and Cake were together and Glass seemed to be paired up with Warning guy. Actually, there was a lot of team already formed. After two minutes, I was the only one who was alone.

"Young Morrigan, do you have some difficulties to find your team?" asked America

I just showed him my paper.

"Oh! I believe you are with them!"

He pointed at Iida and Warning guy.

Merde

 **A/N This chapter was really rushed in my opinion. My apologies. But things are going to be more interesting in the next chapter…..I think**

 **PLUS ULTRA AND HIGH FIVE PEOPLE!**


End file.
